1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing lures and, more specifically, to a reusable, washable split cavity fishing lure having a “banana-like” shape that assembles and disassembles by means of snap counter parts and surgical tubing.
The lure encompasses a hollow cavity having a plurality of scent releasing apertures producing a powerful scent trail that attracts game fish. The cavity may be filled with bait or scent pad. By adjusting the leader position to one of a plurality of leader apertures the lure is designed to spin at various rates of speed.
The present invention also provides for an additional element in the form of posts depending from the base of the lure to prevent hook from getting out of alignment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other lures designed for holding bait. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,647 issued to Beloff on Jun. 12, 1956.
Another patent was issued to Gravitt on Jul. 31, 1973 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,772. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,317 was issued to Pfister on Sep. 13, 1977 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 3, 1980 to Hsu as U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,476.
Another patent was issued to Thomas, Jr. on Nov. 22, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,569. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,751 was issued to Francklyn on Dec. 20, 1988. Another was issued to Waldrip on Aug. 6, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,617 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 9, 1996 to Baron as U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,016.
Another patent was issued to Levey on Apr. 8, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,669. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,186 was issued to Schultz et al. on Nov. 3, 1998. Another was issued to MacPherson on Jan. 26, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,623 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 31, 2001 to Dugan as U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,916.
Another patent was issued to Gilbert on Jul. 8, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,138. Yet another International Patent Application No. WO02/094017 was issued to Siirtola on Nov. 28, 2002. Another was published to Holtzkampf on Dec. 19, 2002 as International Patent Application No. WO02/100165 and still yet another was published on Dec. 11, 2003 to Choi as International Patent Application No. WO03/101190.